


Ashes to Ashes

by houseofaffuso



Series: Psycho Love [1]
Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Kinda Songfic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, more bachlan!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Sebastian, Rachel, a room, a wall.
Relationships: Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan
Series: Psycho Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> "psycho love" song is fucking sexy damn absolutely that slow part.
> 
> also thank you to [inkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/profile) for willing to edit this story. ILY <3
> 
> these events arent true. sebastian bach and rachel bolan are real people from a band called skid row and this story is just my dirty ass imagination of them ;) enjoy!

_As the warm smooth soul chases through the cold silence of a body,_

Their lips crash together, hard. Rachel slams Sebastian against the wall, and the younger man gasps.

_A body of touch not feel,_

His hands smooth down to the singer's abdomen. Gentle palms — rough with callouses from years of playing bass — slide down to Baz's waistband. Baz whimpers.

"You love being touched like this?"

_One question, is she a stone in the devil's garden,_

Baz shuts his eyes and nods. Rachel lifts Baz's chin. "Look at me and say it."

The blond opens his eyes, his grey irises meeting dark brown.

"Yes, Rachel. I love how you touch me,” he says, out of breath.

The brunette chuckles. He pulls Sebastian’s hair and tilts his head backwards, exposing his neck. Rachel lowers his face to Baz's neck, peppering the skin there with kisses. Slowly, the kisses turn into hickeys. Baz moans, loud.

Sebastian is always a loud person, either on-stage or off-stage. He'll scream or yell. Especially in their room like this, screaming Rachel's name.

God.

As he bites harder, Sebastian gasps his name — "Rachel!"

_or a speck in an angel's dust,_

Rachel smirks as he lets go, feeling a rush of pride as he sees the bruise he’s left behind. The mark will be there tomorrow morning. The others will see.

Rachel loves to show the world that he fucking owns Sebastian.

Baz wraps his arms around the older man's back, clawing at his shoulders. He rubs his groin against Rachel’s, seeking friction.

"You want me so bad, yeah?" Rachel purrs in Baz's ear.

"Yeah, Rach."

"What is it that you want from me?"

Sebastian bites his lip, suddenly nervous. "You. In me."

Rachel chuckles. "Where? Which? You gotta be specific, baby."

His rough hands trace over Baz's bare shoulders, mouth dropping to nip at a collarbone.

Sebastian blushes and looks down. "I want you to fuck me."

_Ashes to ashes,_

"Beg for it."

"Rachel—" he whines.

"I said beg for it."

Baz sucks in a deep breath. Blood rushes to his cheeks, making Rachel chuckle.

"Please."

_And lust to lust, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> there's a second part...


End file.
